


Cold Hellfire

by PolidL



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: "Monster" Bunnymund, Ancient Kingdom, BlackIce, Challenge fic, General/Judge Pitch, He's not a monster just a giant rabbit, Jack is a lost Prince, JackRabbit - Freeform, King North, Multi, Possible Mpreg, Winter Curse, unilateral BlackIce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolidL/pseuds/PolidL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been 15 years already... </p><p>15 years since the snowfall never end in Santoff Clausen. Since the Prince is missing and the kingdom fell into an eternal winter by the Moon. And since the King is so sad to rule his own kingdom, no one dare to go against General Pitch Black's rules. </p><p>But there is this gypsy boy "Frost" who couldn't stay away from troubles... He is going to finding out General's biggest secret, tought he doesn't know that could cost his own life.</p><p>Challenge Fic!! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm new on this page and I saw some post about challenge fics.... so I told myself I had to try! Because I'm a little afraid of write it by myself since I'm not a native english speaker... I would rather let others write it instead let me make a mess with this idea. I hope someone like it!

  
.

So, as I said... this is a Challenge fic to someone who wants write this idea by them way... or also I could help a little if you want it. Or share the work, maybe as a rol game, but that's your choose.

Then, let me introduce you to the story :D

 

.

15 years ago, The Kingdom of Santoff Clausen used be a nice place to live, where everyone was welcome and sometimes they were blessed with some magicals events by their God, The Moon itself.

 

In one of those events, The Moon decide to help the royal family(in case you want something more dramatic, say the King and Queen couldn't have children, or the Queen almost die/loose her baby... as you want it) / gitf them something very special, blessing the newborn Prince Jackson with wonderful magical winter powers, as a proof that he was it's son too.

 

For a moment, everything was perfect, but whet it's gone... everything turn into the worst blizzard they've ever had.

 

In the dark of night, someone stole the baby Prince... and nobody knows who or why...

 

Knights tried their best to catch whose dare betray their kingdom like that, but what they found after their chase was a foreign female Pooka with her own kit in her arms ( ***** there is a point here, I'll explain it later). She didn't say a word about Prince's location and as her defense when she was blame by kidnapping the Prince, she only said she didn't kidnapp him... she was just helping someone who told her the Prince was in danger at palace and she choosed believe it. Since then, and after the royal army check every burrow, Pookas were forbiden(or hunted to extinction) to live in Santoff Clausen, anyone who try enter or stay will die... by the years they also were forgoten.

 

This wasn't just for Pookas, any foreign persons were no more welcome in Santoff Clausen, becoming outcast at citizens's eyes.

 

So sad to rule his own kigndom, The King let almost everything on his men of confident, Sanderson Mansnoozie, his Magic consultant (Wizard, as you want it) and Kozmotis Pitchiner, the General of his army.

 

Now, almost 16 years after that night, in this ever snowy city... there was a gypsy boy called "Frost" who didn't seem care a lot about... well anything... as troublemaker as the citizens though.

 

What nobody knows, even Frost himself, is that he will become the General's new obsession... _after The Prince Jackson._

 

Because Kozmotis Pitchiner himself, knowing as well as the Nightmare Wizard, Pitch Black... was that danger the poor innocent Doe was talking about before she died.

 

.

Well I guess I overwrite about... don't worry about... you can change some details anyway.

My only one request is this must be a **JackRabbit/BunnyFrost**... (My point, Aster's Dom), I know... summary looks like BlackIce, and sure, it can have some or a lot BlackIce but just as an unilateral obsesive desire from Pitch.

And that brings us to my inspiration for this fic... a cover of the song "Hellfire" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. I saw Pitch and Jack on Frollo and Esmeralda's shoes(Even thought, Esmeralda doesn't wear shoes either, lol) and I like it. Here's link if you like it: watch?v=uINqPnR1BNw

So I though this as a kind of adaptation of the movie, with this Frollo!Pitch, Esmeralda!Jack and Quasimodo!Bunny... but not at all as you saw in the introduction. A proof of that can be the fact that Aster hadn't to have anything make him a poor ugly creature... no, don't do that... It's enougth with the fact that after 15 years without a Pooka to be seen in Santoff Clausen, peoples thinks Aster is a monster by being himself.

.

So.... let's talk about our three main characters. First One... chan chan!! My oh so loved Evergreen Aster Bunnymund!!

I think it could be more interesting if Pitch decide to ***** keep Aster and trained him as a fierce/scary-pet/minion *****... as some bad people do to Pitbull dogs for example... in that case, yes... the female Pooka who was blaming for "kidnapped the Prince", was Aster's Mother and Pitch took her son after kill her. A point to atention here: Aster was a kid/kit not a baby as Quasimodo... maybe he was 4 or 5 years old at this time... so you'll have some options for what to do with the relation bettwen Pitch and Aster...

If you want him to not know his master killed his mom and hunted all his people, being almost an obedient pet until he founds out this and become furios against Pitch. Or in fact you want him to know and hate Pitch but do nothing against him because some kind of spell or actually he could be trained by torture (I have to say, this is one of my favorites verions... a very grumpy Aster, a little like the famous Dark!Bunny but handmade by Pitch... not actually the same thing since this Aster.. uhg I don't know.. I don't think about him like that wild darkest bunny. I though this bunny almost in the middle bettwen his normalself and that dark bunny... Like an overtrained warrior... I had any example for this, but never mind... IF YOU LIKE THAT BUNNY-I didn't mean I don't like him, I like, just not get crazy with him as others- I coudn't forbid you to use him because the situation suits almost perfecly... I'll have to live with that)... the point is he grow-up as a beast whose obey (doesn't matter if he wanted or not) to Pitch.

 .

Then we have Pitch

Don't you dare say something about no-BlackIce, by the way this story itself begins with BlackIce on my mind... I just love Aster so much (since ROTG turned my fluffy favorite animal into a such HOT warrior I couldn't help but get a crush on him). I like Pitch too... even though I rol him when I play XD... I like him to be obsessed with Jack and make him sufer or to turn him into his Nightmare Queen... oh! and when he rape him and Jack get pregnat.. I love that, poor Jack >u<.. and I think all past stories about the great general of the golden age Kozmotis were awesome... hehe anyway that isn't the point here.

 

I didn't think about this Pitch a lot, so it could go by your way... I though I only have three main points about him: 

\- He was about to take the baby Prince Jackson until someone(whoever you want... in my mind was Sandy, but he doesn't say nothing because he secretly loves Koz-oh yes I also ship them) save him from Pitch and leave in Pooka's paws to hide him. So, He's going to be our bad guy all the time... 

- He's Aster's Master... so he can do whatever you want to Aster (except rape him, that's forbiden... I just couldn't see Aster as the sub... just not, no my precious bunny)... Aster could be his pet, his beast, his servant or what make more sense, his personal hitman.

\- And the last one, and sorry if I overwrite about this... but because the hole idea was inspired by Hellfire Song's scene, and that deep Frollo's desire for Esmeralda... It's very important Pitch have same feelings for Jack... Hating him for being an annoying and troublemaker gypsy... but more because very inside he wants that boy to be his. The when you want him to know the real identity of "Frost"... that is by your way. There is no need to write a chapter with the song or something like that. No. No need... just if you want so.... _but please_... as a songfic, not make him suddenly sing that... that's not cool

.

And talking about Frost

Or by the way, our lost Prince... who after beign left hiden by the Pooka in some place, he was found and rised by ... well another thing that could go by your way... they could be gypsies, travelers, even a circus(?)... the only one problem is keep him inside the kingdom... other free-thing... It could be by a Moon's curse as the neverending snowfall, a spell from pitch or asked for the King to keep his son inside the kingdom at least in hope they could found him this way. w-h-a-t-e-v-e-r...

 

So, rised by others, he doesn't know who he is or how he got those powers, those he keep in secret to avoid being seen as a monster.... It was enought being an outcast, thanks.

 

If you want a god reference for him, he is like a crazy mix bettwen Jack Frost himself, Esmeralda, Aladdín and Rapunzel(?)

.

I don't know if you want to make a real adaptation from HOND... in my opinion if you want do to this kind of fic you must to change very carefully a LOT of things if you wont them to seems so forced... Because... _please_... I can't see Bunny so anxious about going to a festival (more important, **WHAT festival in a cursed Kingdom**?) or being a so shy bell ringer?... that just doesn't suits him

 

So, the how do you want Aster and Frost meet and fell in love for each other had have a little change... you have a lot of options for this anyway...

\- That after a lot of years being tortured by Pitch, Aster found out how to escape from his lair but caught by citizens and Frost release him (I though thats the most similar for an adaptation). 

\- Or actually, without Pitch noticing, Aster saw the sadness from the people by the curse and decide do something for them... starting the myth of "The Easter Bunny", going outside just once a year, under shadows to hide some eggs for the children. And then Frost catch him.

\- Or they can meet each other while Frost finally was caught by Pitch and stay in his lair. Aster as his guard or something.

\- Or what makes more sense (and make more reference from the movie too), after Frost fooled all the knights so easily (as Esmeralda and Aladdín)... So Pitch send Aster to hunt the boy for him.

\- OR ANY OTHER WAY YOU FOUND... 

 

.

 

I think that's all (yeah, finally I'm done)... Sorry if I overwrite but I want to help you as long as I can... but almost everything (Even the title because I know this is bad but I couldn't think in other) could have changes and you don't have to follow literally all what I said or just choose one of the options I'd leave you here... I just want an interesting **JackRabbit/BunnyFrost** (I couldn't understand who likes Jack as the dom, but I don't mean to ofense anyone either) to read, or as I said, to write with someone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, and sorry for all mistakes I had here and there. So... see you!
> 
> Oh! Almost forgot it! Here's a gift to you for read <3 :
> 
> http://polidl.deviantart.com/art/Gypsy-Jack-554363271


End file.
